


feel my bones ignite

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, First Time, I am only a little ashamed, Loki's a goddamn mess, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Avengers Asgard, Prison Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Loki, baby's first thorki, gotta love tumblr enablers, guilty pleasure fic, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His lips curved into a deadly, dangerous smile and Thor felt his blood heat. “I dreamed, once or twice, that when I defeated you I would…desecrate you that way. Push you to your knees and see all that perfection kneeling before me, mine to ruin.” Loki leaned forward. “Would you still call me brother?”</i>
</p>
<p>It's very difficult to maintain intentions of a moderate, controlled conversation when Loki gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel my bones ignite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevhanAer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevhanAer/gifts).



> This is all [thescentofwhiteroses](http://thescentofwhiteroses.tumblr.com)'s fault. I take no responsibility. Whatsoever. Because I did not pound out 6600 words of this in two days based solely on one tumblr post, no I did not. 
> 
> With that disclaimer out of the way, I do owe the aforementioned bad influence thanks for looking this over for me and ensuring that there was nothing absolutely heinous about. 
> 
> And now I am going under my desk, where you will find me with my bucket of shame if I am needed.

Thor avoided going down to the cell for a long time.

There were a lot of reasons for that. He didn’t want to see Loki locked in an Asgardian prison cell, because it would bring home how _wrong_ everything was. He didn’t want to try to talk to Loki, because he knew it would just end poorly. He didn’t want to know what words his brother would throw in his face, didn’t want to listen to him spit and hiss like a feral cat, didn’t want to see the mad gleam in those eyes that Thor had been so certain he knew better than his own.

In the end, though, he went just the same.

“Ah, well. See who it is. What could the golden prince of Asgard want with her most notorious traitor?”

The worst thing, Thor thought sometimes, was that it was still Loki’s voice. Still just the same tone he’d heard, over and over, teasing and playful and knife sharp. Only now there was a darkness behind it; now that knife’s edge was turned on him. He took a deep breath and let it out. “I wish to speak with my brother in private,” he said to the guards, not directly meeting Loki’s eyes.

“Are you certain that is wise, my prince?” One of them asked, though he sounded cautious about posing the question. Thor gestured to the hammer at his belt.

“I think Mjolnir and I equal to any trouble Loki might try to cause,” he said, evenly, and heard Loki snicker.

“It’s reassuring to know you haven’t progressed beyond solving your problems by hitting them,” he said, caustically, but Thor didn’t react to that either, and after a moment the guard nodded and they both retreated. Thor waited until they were gone to look properly at Loki, who had slunk up from the back of his cell to stand near the front barrier, the shimmer of its magic distorting his features.

“Are you well?” he asked, ignoring both his previous remarks, and Loki threw back his head and laughed.

“Well? Of course, my prince. I am locked in a cage in the bowels of a realm I loathe, bored out of my mind, and now I am plagued with _your_ presence. I have never been happier.”

Thor sighed. “If you wish me to bring something to ease your boredom…”

“Please,” Loki said, and smiled, looking down his nose at Thor. “I’m curious to see what sort of cosseting presents you think will soothe the savage beast.”

Thor felt his mouth twist and the urge to snap rise, anything from _you are not a beast_ to _would you spit on every offer of help or just mine?_ and swallowed all of the possible responses in favor of taking a step closer to the magical barrier. “I am…sorry I did not come before now.”

“Better to be sorry that you came at all.” Loki’s voice cracked like a whip, and Thor felt his exasperation surge again.

“If you are so bored, I would think any company would be welcome.”

“I would prefer the company of a berserk troll to yours,” Loki said, with a cruel little smile. “Though I suppose ultimately there is not much difference.”

“Loki,” Thor started to growl, and reigned in his temper, forcibly. He reached out, finally, and touched the barrier. After a brief tingle against his palm, it opened to let him through. Thor saw Loki eying the opening and moved swiftly through, though he knew the magic wouldn’t let Loki slip out. When he stepped fully into the cell Loki moved back, like he didn’t want to be too close. “I didn’t come here to listen to your needling words,” he said, firmly 

“No? If it was for the pleasure of my company…”

“I wish an _explanation,_ ” Thor said, not quite harshly, and Loki’s eyebrows rose.

“I thought I had given you one already. You and all the court. The All-Father seemed to find it satisfying enough – or is it so inconceivable that I might have ambitions of my own, removed from your glorious self?” Loki’s smile was sharp and smug and Thor hated it, wanted to reach out and shake it from his face and wring the truth from his brother by force.

“That is not what I meant. Midgard or not, I feel – I feel I have missed something, still.” Thor took a step forward, and Loki took a matching step back. “Tell me what it is that has so poisoned your heart.”

“I thought I made that clear as well,” Loki said, his smile twisting strangely toward something else. “That my _imagined slights_ are not sufficient for you is your failing, not mine.”

Thor had, many times, resented Loki’s ability to remember exactly what words Thor might have said in a moment’s thoughtlessness and throw them back in his teeth. “I cannot be the only one,” he said, keeping his voice even, “who remembers love, and friendship, and loyalty between us, and not only strife.”

“Or perhaps you remember what is not there.” Loki’s eyes were mirthless despite the smile still on his lips. “You were ever practised at seeing only what you wanted to see.” Thor gritted his teeth and tightened his jaw, irritation rising.

“Must I remind you of specific instances when we fought side by side as equals, as _brothers-_ ”

“Ah,” Loki said, his voice lowering, “I was wondering when you would invoke that word. You seem to think it holds so much power, even as it is in its entirety a lie.” He cocked his head to the side, a fraction. “What did you think when the All-Father told you that I was not his? Perhaps you were relieved, that you might finally disown that wicked aberration-”

Thor took a sharp step in Loki’s direction. “You _know_ that is not so. I have _told_ you, over and over, that it matters not to me what parentage you had. Life bound us as brothers closer than any blood could possibly-”

“Do not speak to me of familial bonds as though they matter to me,” Loki said, a slightly harsh note slipping into his voice. “What is it, exactly, you hope to accomplish? Do you think you will move me with your sweet, winning manner?” Loki took a prowling step nearer Thor. “Do you think you can turn me from my _wicked_ course and set me on the righteous path again? Or do you simply yearn for me to grovel at your feet and whine for your approval as I once did?” 

Thor felt his mouth tighten. “You have never – cease twisting my words. I merely wish to _understand-_ ”

“I could talk until I ran out of breath,” Loki said, dismissively, “and it would mean nothing to the empty space you have between your ears.”

Thor jumped after the chance. “So there _is_ something you would say,” he said, quickly. “I will listen. I swear it.”

Loki eyed him, for a moment, and then seemed to relax, a fraction. “Would you?” he said, voice softening, slightly, and Thor felt his heart leap in his chest.

“Yes,” he said fervently. “Say it, Loki, whatever you wish.”

Loki stepped in so he was just a foot away, his bare feet quiet on the floor, and looked up the short inches between them. He opened his mouth, expression bare, open, and then he smiled again. “No.” Thor felt frustration surge and clenched his fists.

“Brother-”

“And again,” Loki said, stepping back, moving in a circle so Thor had to turn to keep his eyes on him. “As though it means something. Tell me, _brother._ What does it mean to call me such?” He spread his hands, eyebrows raised. “What do you want of me?”

“I want what we once had,” Thor said, passionately. “I want to have you at my side again-”

“At your side, or beneath you?” Loki’s mouth curved. “A poor choice of words, perhaps – but then again, I recall some tales of old kings with Jotun broodmares, though even they were thought perverse. Is that what you would have of me, _brother?_ ”

Thor felt a sick, peculiar feeling in his stomach, and shook his head vehemently. “No,” he said, suddenly confused. “That is not-”

“Why? Am I not handsome enough for you, dear _brother?_ ”

Thor took a sharp step toward him. “If you mean to drive me away, I will not run at some crude words,” he said harshly, though the peculiar feeling in his stomach was only intensifying. “You are changing the subject-”

Loki’s eyes gleamed. “I used to watch you pleasure yourself, you know,” he murmured. “Straining, hand pumping your splendid manhood, all gleaming gold.” His lips curved into a deadly, dangerous smile and Thor felt his blood heat. “I dreamed, once or twice, that when I defeated you I would…desecrate you that way. Push you to your knees and see all that perfection kneeling before me, mine to ruin.” Loki leaned forward. “Would you still call me _brother_?”

Thor moved, hardly sure what he intended, and Loki moved at the same time, and his hands were in Thor’s hair, dragging his head down and it was more attack than kiss, fierce and harsh, Loki’s teeth digging into his lower lip, hands yanking at his hair, and Thor was frozen for a moment with pure shock, and then grabbed Loki’s shoulders and shoved him back, hard, only to meet the wall of the cell.

He stared at Loki’s face, at the look in his eyes and the faint flush to lips and cheeks, and felt his body respond.

“If I said that if you bent over for me I would stand down,” Loki said, his voice low, “would you do it, Thunderer?”

“What are you playing at?” Thor growled, and Loki’s smile grew, his tongue slipping out to run across his lower lip, and Thor’s eyes flicked to follow it. He took two deep breaths. For a moment, he warred with himself.

Then he lunged, pushing Loki into the wall and fixing his lips over his brother’s, kissing him with the same ferocity Loki had shown, thrusting his tongue between Loki’s lips when they parted in a gasp, his body pressing forward until he held Loki effectively pinned between him and the wall. He could feel Loki squirming and didn’t let him go, caught his lip and bit down until he tasted blood. Loki’s hands clawed at his arms and Thor pulled back, finally, flushed and hot, and gave Loki a defiant look like a challenge.

He looked dazed, momentarily. There was a little smear of blood below his lower lip, and Loki looked momentarily stunned. Thor felt something dark and heavy stir in his belly. “Is this what you want?” Thor demanded. “You are not-” he swallowed hard, and then continued, “you are not the only one who has…looked.”

Only he had buried it, dark and deep, where he could pretend that it was the almost feminine delicacy of Loki’s form that made his cock stir when they swam, watching him lounge unselfconsciously naked on the rocks.

He just heard Loki’s breath catch, but a moment later his gaze cleared and Loki’s eyes flared with something more savage. “Is this your new plan?” Loki asked, his voice thick with mocking. “Do you think you will – what, _fuck_ the evil out of me?”

Thor growled and pushed forward again, but this time he fixed his mouth to the pale column of Loki’s throat, sunk his teeth into flesh and sucked hard to leave a mark. Loki made a sharp, strangled noise, his body bucking against Thor’s. “You started it,” he said, knowing it was a child’s response. Loki laughed, breathlessly.

“And you’re going to finish it? What _would_ your father think-”

“I don’t care,” Thor said, harshly, surprising himself to find that it was true. He lowered his mouth an inch to bite down again, savaging pale white flesh. Loki made an airless sound and his head fell back with a _thunk_ against the wall. Their bodies were pressed close together, not an inch between them, and Thor shifted his hips to shove his leg between Loki’s thighs.

Loki’s fingers dug into his arms as his hips bucked with a quiet _unh_ , and Thor felt his cock swell within the confines of his breeches. He let up on Loki’s neck only to lave his tongue over the growing dark bruises, and felt Loki shudder.

“If you think I’m going to lie down for you to fuck me like one of your whores,” Loki said, his voice harsh, “—I will fight you. I will claw your eyes out and flay your skin from muscle-”

Thor ground his thigh forward and up and Loki went limp with a cry. “Will you,” he said, smugly, and Loki snarled wordlessly. Thor released his shoulders to move his hands down to grab the edge of Loki’s tunic. He moved back just enough to give himself room to yank it off, and Loki’s hands flashed immediately for his face.

Thor couldn’t help a laugh as he dodged, grabbed both his wrists, and pinned them back to the wall. Loki panted, his eyes wild. “Do you want me to ruin your clothes?” Thor asked, and Loki’s teeth flashed.

“You would ravish an unarmed prisoner by force? Such nobility,” he hissed, and Thor paused.

“Would you have me stop?”

Loki’s breath hissed through his teeth, and he said nothing. Thor grabbed the front of his tunic and ripped it open with one sharp tug, tearing it the rest of the way with a few more so it hung open, baring his chest. Loki’s fingernails raked down his arms and Thor moved to kiss his mouth again, tongue moving in rhythmic thrusts, leg moving to slid between Loki’s again, grinding against him until the fingernails shifted to clinging spasms of Loki’s hands and he could hear Loki panting into his mouth. His own cock was hard as iron, it seemed, hot and throbbing between his legs.

Thor moved his hand down to the laces of his breeches and tugged them open with a few swift movements, baring himself. He sucked in a breath at the cold air of the cell against overheated flesh, and then leaned in and bit Loki’s earlobe, grabbing one of his brother’s hands and guiding it to his cock. “If you watched,” he said, lowly, “you know what I like.”

Loki made a thin sound, though it was followed almost at once by a snarl. “Are you – certain you should put such valuable flesh within my reach,” he said, and Thor released his hand only to begin unlacing Loki’s simpler leggings, shoving them off over his hips and lower.

“I don’t think you’re going to try anything,” he said, lowly, and then wrapped his hand around the length of Loki’s cock and tugged, roughly.

Loki yelped, and then his hand was around Thor’s cock and starting to move in slow, long strokes, and maybe Loki _had_ been watching him. He groaned at the feeling of those clever fingers moving over his flesh, too close for him to do more than imagine the contrast of pale skin against his flushed cock. He pumped his hand up and down Loki’s length, absorbed in the sound of skin on skin and the feeling of pleasure tightening in his belly, but he didn’t want to come like this.

Thor released Loki’s cock and reached down to grab his buttocks, lifting Loki off his feet, sliding his back up the wall. Loki squirmed, snapped, “Thor, what are you-” but Thor ignored him, insinuating his body between Loki’s legs.

“Wait wait wait,” Loki yelped, as Thor started to lower him onto his cock, sounding almost panicked. “Thor-”

He groaned. “What?”

“Haven’t you ever-” Loki squirmed, muttered something. “You can’t just…”

“I can’t exactly help you like this,” Thor pointed out. Loki made a thin noise.

“Then let _me._ ”

Thor flexed his fingers to dig into the muscle of Loki’s buttocks, just to feel him squirm. “Like this,” he said, firmly, and Loki half opened his mouth, and then shut it. There was a faint flush all down his chest, Thor noted, and his cock bobbing against his stomach was leaving a wet sheen on his skin that made his mouth water.

Loki’s hand twitched, finally, released its death grip on Thor’s arm. He raised it to his mouth, his eyes blazing as he stared at Thor, and slipped two fingers between his lips, sliding them smoothly in to the knuckle.

Thor exhaled harshly, and Loki withdrew his fingers with a small pop and wriggled his hips, moving his hand down. Thor shifted his hold to give him more room, and watched in naked fascination as Loki worked his own fingers in, his breathing stuttering. His cock ached, and as Loki’s hips twitched and he made a small _nnh_ noise, his teeth gritted, he realized that for Loki to know to warn him must mean that he’d had other partners, other _male_ partners, and was startled by the violent surge of jealousy.

“Move your hand,” he growled, and Loki pulled his hand out of the way just in time for Thor to drive his hips up and bring Loki down, impaling him on his cock.

Loki cried out, sharp and loud, and Thor slammed his eyes shut, the vice grip of Loki’s body taking him by surprise. Not like a woman. Tight and hot and _overwhelming_. He could feel Loki’s nails through his clothes, digging into his shoulders as he squirmed and moaned, body writhing, and Thor just pushed further into him until their bodies were seated fully together, the entirety of Thor’s cock throbbing in Loki’s ass.

“Loki,” he said, almost exhaled, and Loki made a small, thin, furious noise.

“Damn you,” he hissed, and Thor flexed his fingers and dropped his head to bite Loki’s shoulder before beginning to move.

The friction was almost too much. He moved slowly, starting with shallow thrusts until he felt Loki’s body loosen, and then started thrusting in earnest. Deep, long, powerful strokes, and if at first Loki was tense as a wire, every thrust seemed to make him relax until he was moving with Thor, his hands on his shoulders no longer gripping but kneading, each thrust in driving a little mewling sound from Loki’s throat.

He quickened his pace, deliberately snapped his hips, and felt Loki’s whole body jump in his arms with a sharp hiss. Thor could feel himself cresting, his body winding tight, every feeling sharp-edged, no longer thinking so much as he felt, and he could feel Loki panting and straining. He slowed down again, and Loki let out a sound that wasn’t quite a howl.

“Damn – _Thor –_ don’t you _dare-_ ”

Thor shifted Loki’s body to pull him forward, away from the wall, and thrust into him to the hilt, and felt Loki’s body seize, his ass clench.

Thor came with a yell that he didn’t both to muffle, Loki’s hands scrabbling at his back, continuing to fuck Loki through both their coming. Loki’s body went limp and Thor just held him there for a moment, feeling his cock start to slide in his own seed.

His brother was still panting when Thor pulled out of him. Flushed, his hair mussed, he looked more disheveled than Thor had ever seen him. Loki blinked several times, then raised his head and said, more with an imitation of defiance than anything else, “Is that all?”

Thor growled, even as he felt his blood heat, and grabbed Loki by the arm, dragging him away from the wall. “No,” he said, eyes on the table, pulling Loki towards it. “Not while you’re still pretending to defy me.”

“Pretending to-” Loki’s voice rose precipitously, but though he tried weakly to tug against Thor’s grip it was child’s play to haul him to the edge of the table and plant a hand in the middle of his back, shoving him forward over it. Loki squawked, loudly, but Thor ignored him in favor of getting out of his breeches, eyes wandering hungrily over the curve of Loki’s ass. He pulled his hand away to shrug out of his tunic. Loki started to push himself off the table, and Thor casually brought a hand down to smack one buttock. Loki yelped.

“Behave,” he said. Loki hissed.

“If you speak that way to me again I will rip your cock off and shove it down your-”

Thor brought his hand down again, a little harder, and Loki jumped, then pulled his buttocks apart and teased his thumb over the reddened pucker of his asshole. Loki took a few ragged, short breaths as Thor pushed down.

“I hate you,” Loki said. “I _hate_ you,” but his voice sounded like it was about to break, and his hips pushed back into Thor’s hand. He moved his hand to push one finger in slowly, listened to the low moan that seemed pushed out of Loki by force. He could feel the slick of his own seed, his cock hardly gone soft at all. He pulled his finger out and lined up his hips, drove in in one smooth thrust.

He wrapped his fingers over Loki’s hips even as his brother grabbed the edge of the table with a sharp inhale, holding him tightly as he rode his ass. If he thought about this too much – but he wasn’t going to think, was just going to act and let intuition and desire and the way Loki panted and gasped guide him. He drove his body in sharp, snapping thrusts, each one punctuated with a sound punched from Loki’s chest, his grip on the table tightening until his knuckles were white.

Thor’s blood was running hot, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, and looking at Loki, listening to the sounds he made and the way his body felt, watching lean muscle ripple in his back, that dark, heady feeling surged up again. He bent forward, burying his cock inside Loki to the hilt, reaching forward to grab a fistful of dark hair and pulled Loki’s head back so he could bite down on the join of his neck and shoulder.

Loki cried out, his body jerking under Thor’s, and he let up just long enough to say, low and fierce, “You’re mine, do you understand? _Mine._ ”

The sound Loki made wasn’t quite a whimper, but Thor felt him shudder again. “I am – my own,” Loki said, his voice harsh and ragged. “No matter how much you shove your cock into me, I remain-”

Thor moved his hips in a deliberate thrust, pulling out slowly and snapping back in, and Loki’s voice broke off in a groan. Thor pulled his head further back and slid his hand down over the smooth plane of Loki’s stomach. “I can’t trust you with your freedom,” he said bluntly. Loki’s cock pushed against his hand, hot and hard; Loki moaned as Thor ran his thumb over the head. He slowed his thrusts and Loki’s fingers scrabbled on the wood. _Mine,_ he thought, and fixed his mouth on a new patch of unmarked skin, hips pumping.

Thor wrapped his fingers around Loki’s cock and stroked in rhythm with his own thrusts. He imagined he could hear Loki’s heart hammering as low, bit off moans became something sharper, more desperate, _needy._ His hips pushed back into Thor’s, breathing coming in heaving pants. Every thrust pushed Thor closer to completion, the slick slide of their bodies driving him wild, the beat of his hips stuttering, but he held on, tightening his grip on Loki’s cock, squeezing his fingers just under the head.

Loki surrendered with a shudder and a gasp, body going rigid, and Thor released his hair. He slumped limply onto the table, and Thor braced his hands on Loki’s low back and quickened his pace until he followed but a few strokes later.

He felt sticky with sweat. Both of them were breathing hard and loudly. Loki didn’t so much as squirm, and Thor thought that he could stop now, probably. Bruises were blooming all across Loki’s shoulders, on his hips where Thor’s fingers had dug in.

Loki let out a stuttering laugh. “Such a _mighty_ warrior,” he said. “Is this how you defeat all your enemies?”

Thor pulled out of Loki’s body and grabbed his arm, manhandled him off the table and turned him so he could look his brother in the eye. Loki’s lips were swollen, his eyes slightly glazed. Debauched, Thor thought, and felt warm, his cock twitching again. “You,” he said, roughly, “are not my enemy.”

Loki looked at him and smiled, seeming almost drunk. “Then what am I, Thor?” he said, something almost wild slipping into his eyes, and Thor grabbed his other arm and held him steady.

“You are Loki,” he said, and pulled him into a kiss, this one gentler than before but no less fierce. He felt Loki tremble under his hands and pulled back, dragged him toward the bed. Loki half moved as if to balk and Thor simply picked him up, ignoring Loki’s hiss and slightly feeble attempt at attack, and deposited him on his back, pulling off the tangle of his leggings before stretching out over him. He encased one of Loki’s wrists in either hand and pinioned them above his head, pushing himself up to look down at his brother. Loki panted, his eyes wide and flickering with something like fear.

“What are you doing,” he said, tightly. Thor bent his head and mouthed at one of the livid bruises he’d left on Loki’s neck.

“Spread your legs,” Thor said. “I want you to look at me.”

Loki took a couple short breaths, and for a moment Thor thought he had misjudged, thought Loki would refuse. Then his legs moved, and Thor guided his hips into the space between them, manuevering their bodies. This time, his cock found Loki’s entrance and sank in like a key in a lock, the two of them fitting together.

Loki gasped and his eyes slammed closed. Thor squeezed his wrists. “Look at me,” he said, feeling Loki’s body vibrate like the plucked string of a harp. “At _me,_ Loki.” His eyes opened, reluctantly, and they were wide and wild as they sought Thor’s gaze and locked on his. “You _are_ mine,” he said, and then added, “and I am yours, as well. It was always _we,_ Loki. _Us._ ” The words sounded strange, and he felt as though he was stumbling, and moved instead, slow, gentle thrusts, and Loki’s legs slowly came up and wrapped around his waist, his heels pressing into the small of Thor’s back.

Thor bent his head again and kissed Loki’s unresisting mouth, then his throat, and Loki’s head tilted back to offer more of his neck, though he hardly seemed aware of the motion. Thor could feel Loki’s cock locked between their bodies, his own sliding in the mess of their first two couplings. Most of all, though, he watched Loki’s face, his features held so carefully cracking open.

Loki strove to hold onto the mask, at first, but that fell away as pleasure mounted, his features flickering wildly between bliss and terror, and then only bliss. His teeth sunk into his lip as he tried desperately not to make a sound, but soon he was making little gasping mews that turned into high, panting cries. Thor could see Loki coming undone beneath him, and it was beautiful.

“Thor,” he said, finally, and then louder, “ _Thor!_ ” and Thor felt his body jerk and stiffen, come smearing between them. His heart thrilled, his cock throbbed and Thor felt a rush of giddy pleasure, swelling up inside him, and finally let go, of everything. Breath and orgasm exploded out of him, a great cresting wave washing through his body, picking him up and carrying him, dizzy and breathless, to shore.

He slumped over Loki, breathing hard, the fire in his blood finally burnt out. He could hear Loki’s shuddery breathing, his nose pressed against Thor’s shoulder. But he needed to know. Needed to…

Thor pushed himself up, and looked down at Loki, still holding his wrists. Loki’s eyes were open, staring somewhere distant, and he looked like he might break. Thor felt an uneasy twist in his stomach, but pushed it down. He needed to do this now, before Loki could regather his walls. “I will have the truth from you, Loki,” he said, voice firm and steady. “Do you hate me?”

Loki squirmed. His hands flexed above his head, and he turned his head to the side. “Yes,” he said, after only a moment, more breath than words. “More than _anything._ I want to see you _ruined._ ”

Thor exhaled, quietly, but he didn’t pull back. “Then why,” he asked, quietly, “haven’t you fought me as you could have? On Stark’s tower, in a moment of – weakness, perhaps, I did not defend myself from you. And yet you barely wounded me. I know you could have done more.” Loki’s eyes closed, his mouth twisted. “Why?”

Loki moaned, faintly. “Please,” he said, voice thick. “Don’t make me-”

“ _Why,_ ” Thor demanded, and Loki’s eyes snapped open.

“Because I am nothing without you!” he said, voice harsh and loud. “Because I don’t want you dead, because I _hate_ you but never so desperately as I…” He broke off, voice fracturing in a coughing laugh, and Thor released his arms. Almost at once, Loki flung one over his face. “Are you satisfied?” he asked, voice wild, almost shrill. “You win. You _always_ win.”

Thor pulled back, slowly. “Loki,” he said, quietly.

“Leave me,” Loki said, harshly. He curled up and turned away, covered in bruises and semen and suddenly seeming small. Thor hesitated, but after a moment he turned and began to gather his things. He put on his clothes one item at a time, keeping one eye on Loki, but he didn’t stir or make a sound.

Once dressed, Thor slipped quietly out of the cell.

* * *

Thor went down the next day. He half expected the guards to turn him away, or to look at him strangely, but they went when he dismissed them. Thor turned to the cell, but Loki was sitting back away from the barrier, and said nothing.

He let himself through the barrier, and stood for an uncertain moment at the front of the cell before he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a little jar. “I brought you some healing salve,” he said, after a moment. “I thought you might want it.”

Loki’s eyes rose, slowly, and regarded Thor, flat and empty of expression. He felt his heart thud uneasily, but after a moment Loki inclined his head. “Leave it-”

“With one condition,” Thor said in a rush. “Let me apply it. I am not…there are words I still wish to say to you.”

Loki stared at him, and for a moment Thor was afraid he would refuse both and turn him away altogether, healing and all. The way Loki was holding himself, he did look…sore.

“Fine,” Loki said, tonelessly, and Thor let out a breath of relief that he hoped was quiet enough. “Since you left me in this…state, I suppose it’s only fitting.”

Thor chewed on his lip for a moment, then added, “You will need to remove your clothes.”

Loki gave him a flat look that Thor couldn’t read, but then stood and shed his garments smoothly enough. The tunic was whole, Thor noted, and wondered what he’d done with the ripped one. If he’d had to explain it. Thor noticed Loki wince as he moved, try as he might to hide it, and when he sat back down it was gingerly.

He couldn’t help but look, though. Loki was – there was no other word for it – beautiful. If it was easier to acknowledge that, now…so be it.

Thor stepped forward, slowly, and opened the jar. He knelt next to the chair Loki was sitting on, pretending he didn’t notice how Loki tensed, and began dabbing the salve over the mouth-and-finger-shaped bruises on Loki’s skin.

“You are wrong,” he said, after a few moments of silence. “When you said you were nothing without me. It is not so.”

Loki said nothing, and Thor paused before going on. “You always have been…in your own right, powerful. Clever. That I did not notice is…as you would say, the fault is in me, not in you.” He smoothed salve onto a particularly dark bruise and heard Loki let out a shuddering exhale. “And that you have chosen to walk dark paths of late does not mean those are the only paths that you can walk.”

Still nothing. Thor pulled his fingers back. “Lie down on your stomach,” he said, after a moment. “I need to see your back.”

Loki was still for a moment, but Thor stood and stepped back, and after a moment Loki moved, stretched out on the bed, face hidden in his arms. Thor followed him, straddled his waist and instead of dabbing the salve, coated his hands in it and began to work the muscle of Loki’s shoulders, rock hard and full of knots.

“Have I not made it clear that I love you?” Thor asked, still quietly. “I would shout it from the rooftops of Asgard, if I thought it would make a difference. I would whisper it in your ear every hour of the day. You are my brother, my right hand.” He pressed his fingers down Loki’s spine, and felt him shudder. “If you wish it, more.”

Loki stirred, very slightly. “I will not be your – _fucktoy_ for your gratification,” he said, voice harsh. Thor shook his head before realizing that Loki couldn’t see it.

“No,” he said, almost fondly. “I would not think that you would be.” He dug his fingers into the knot, feeling the tension sunk deep. Loki’s shoulders locked and then went slack with a faint sound, and Thor felt a small pulse of satisfaction, working the salve into his skin and pushing the stiffness out of muscle. He could feel Loki going limp, pliable, under his hands. He moved his hands lower, teasing out a knot at a time.

“You would – _debase_ yourself by lying with a- _aah._ ” Thor let up on the sharp bite he’d delivered, and shifted his body lower, spreading his hands out over Loki’s lower back before going to coat his fingers in more salve.

“Do not,” Thor said evenly, “try to goad me into a temper.”

“Oh, but it’s so eaaaaaa _aaah._ ” Thor slid his salve coated fingers between Loki’s buttocks, pulling them apart and rubbing the oily substance into the red, swollen skin around his asshole, teasing his fingers in slow, rhythmic circles.

“You have said you do not belong here,” Thor said, bending his head to bite the swell of one buttock. “But you do. You belong with me. You belong _to_ me.” Loki made a small, soft noise and Thor pulled his hand away and got more salve, continued rubbing it into Loki’s skin. His body opened easily, still, before Thor’s fingers, though he gasped sharply as the tip of one finger slid in to the second knuckle.

“I do not _belong-_ “

“You do,” Thor said, firmly. “I am not a fool, Loki. I noticed how you goaded me into being rough with you. You wanted me to take control. So I will.” He slid his finger in a little deeper. Loki’s hips squirmed, pushing into his hand and then pulling away with a low moan.

“I have never said-”

“I know you, Loki,” Thor said, and added a second finger to the first, experimentally spread them apart. Loki’s whole body jumped like he’d been shocked, and then his head dropped forward, and Thor suspected he was biting his forearm to muffle sound. “I know how to read your desires.” He moved his free hand to rub Loki’s lower back, felt muscle tense and release under his hand.

“Nnh,” Loki said, quietly. “Thor…”

Thor twisted his fingers and pushed down, experimentally. Loki yelped even as his body went utterly slack, his hips pushing into the sheets, and Thor’s body heated. The inside of Loki’s body was hot, and he pulled his fingers out and covered them in more slick, pushed them back in, working the healing salve into sensitive, raw skin.

“This is my promise,” Thor said. “I will protect you. I will take care of you. And I will ensure that you do not stray.” He lowered his head and bit just lightly at one of Loki’s buttocks, and felt him shudder. “When you push me, I will push back.”

“Ah,” Loki breathed. “I will not – will not-”

Thor pushed his fingers in fully and crooked them again in the same way he had before, and Loki let out a long, low moan, his fingers clenching in the sheets, hips grinding downwards. He rubbed deliberately against that spot until Loki’s breathing became short, harsh pants, and then pulled his hand out and added a third finger.

Loki’s body writhed. “Thor,” he said again, and groaned. “ _Please-_ ”

“Not yet,” Thor said, sliding his fingers in and out, slowly. One of Loki’s hands unknotted from the sheet and Thor smacked Loki’s flank, lightly. “No,” he said, more firmly. “Don’t touch yourself. You get release when I say so.”

He heard Loki make a ragged, frustrated sound, but he didn’t push it, and Thor rewarded him by spreading all three of his fingers inside Loki’s ass, stretching muscle as wide as he could. A ripple ran through Loki’s body and passed, leaving him splayed out and undone, muscles slack. He could see little spasms of his trying to tense, but even those were ebbing, giving way to a quiet, continuous whine as Loki ground fruitlessly against the bed.

Thor’s belly throbbed.

“Please,” Loki said again. “Aren’t you – don’t you have enough-”

“This is not for me, Loki,” Thor said, quietly. Loki groaned, a ragged, helpless sound, and Thor resumed the motion of his fingers, pushing, rubbing, spreading them wide and releasing, and Loki was starting to shake again, weakly.

“Too much,” Loki said, “too _much-”_ and his voice cracked with a sound like a sob. Thor pushed his three fingers in as deep as he could and stroked hard along his insides until his fingers found the place, and then he paused.

_“Aaah-!_ ” Loki’s voice cracked as he howled, and Thor bent his head and pressed a kiss to the base of Loki’s spine.

“You’re mine,” he said. “Do you understand? You belong to me.” Loki made a sound that wasn’t quite a wail, and Thor rubbed his fingers down. “Now,” he ordered, and felt Loki’s body clench as he came, his scream muffled in a mouthful of sheets.

 Thor pulled his fingers out slowly while Loki was still shuddering through the aftershocks. His cock ached, but it would ease. He stretched out on the bed next to Loki and gathered him into his arms. Loki made a movement like he was going to tense, and then went limp again, his breathing slow and juddery.

 “Do you understand?” Thor repeated, and Loki made a vague sound.

 “I can’t,” he said, after a moment, and then broke off. “Stay,” he said, finally, in a very small voice, and Thor breathed out, slowly, and curved his body around Loki’s, holding him close.

 “Always,” he said, a little kernal of hope blooming in his heart.


End file.
